


cookies and gay panic

by bitchassfuckhead



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Movie Dates, drive in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: in which cordelia invites charlotte over to make cookies out of gay panic, but everything works out in the end.or, charlotte and cordelia being gay and dumb





	1. a lesbian overthinking and the invitation

"Oh my God! Whizzer, did you see her new Instagram post? She’s so gorgeous!”

Whizzer turned to look at his pining roommate.

"Why dont you ask her out already? Because this is getting sad." He said then went back to writing his paper.

Cordelia glared at him like he just asked Obama's last name.

"Are you joking!?" She shouted at him, grabbed a pillow off her bed and chucked it at him. He quickly recovered. chuckling, he picked his pen back up and continued writing.

"I'm just saying, how will you know if she doesn't like you back?" 

"Because, she probably doesn't know I exist!" Cordelia whined, dramatically flopping on her bed.

"Weren't you guys partners on a project last month?" He grinned at her.

She sighed heavily like a child, “Yes,” she replied as it was obvious, “But, that doesn’t count.” Whizzer raised his eyebrows, “Oh yeah? how come?” 

“Because it just doesn’t.” Came Cordelia’s response, muffled by her pillow in her face.

Whizzer sighed as he rested his head on his hand, “Okay now you’re just being dramatic.”

Cordelia made some kind of unintelligible noise as she sprawled herself on the bed. “Yeah? Maybe I am being dramatic. But,” she drew out the last part, “I’m being safe. Hell, even cautious.” Whizzer had a look of confusion on his face while replying, “Those basically mean the same thing, Cordelia.”

“Charlotte calls me Cordelia.” She made a weird groan.

“Wow, wonder why.” Whizzer rolled his eyes before continuing, “But seriously Delia, you should ask her out. The worst to happen she’ll say no and you’ll get over it.”

Cordelia thought for a minute before replying,

“Okay, mayyybe you’re right. You know what? Fuck yeah, i’m going to ask her to bake cookies with me!” She smiled brightly.

“Not a bad start.” He shrugged, “i’m gonna do it right now!” She responded, reaching for her phone on her nightstand,

6:19PM

cordelia: Hey! if you’re free tomorrow would you be interested in baking cookies with me? :)


	2. bruised shoulders and gay realization

“Marvin!” Charlotte reached over and gave Marvin a slap, making him look up from his book with confusion written all over his face.

“Damn what’s your problem Char?” He asked, rubbing his shoulder where Charlotte so rudely assaulted him.

“Cordelia asked me out!” She replied, letting her gay panic come out.

Marvin’s eyes went wide as he fully processed what his friend had said, “Oh shit!” 

Charlotte nodded frantically, “‘Oh shits’ right Marvin! What do i do?” she groaned, moving from her position on Marvin’s bed, to the corner of his room, and proceeded to flop on his bean bag.

Marvin reaches for Charlotte’s phone and handed it to her, “Here, unlock it, tell me what she said.” 

She began to read the message, looking at Marvin’s face for reactions. 

“Okay, Cookies. Not bad. But, it could be as friends?” Marvin groaned as Charlotte reached from her position to slap his other shoulder. “Ow! i’m just trying to help, Char.” 

She stared him down with her dead look, “Yeah, and you suck at it.” 

Marvin let out exasperated sigh, rubbing his forehead, “Accept her invitation, bake cookies, flirt a little maybe, and bam you go home and ask her out again.”

Charlotte gaped at him, “You make it sound so easy.” Marvin just shrugged, “That’s what i did with Whizzer.” Charlotte sighed, “Yeah, but you and Whizzer are like, madly in love, so it’s different.” 

Marvin raised an eyebrow at her, “Really? It’s ‘different’?” he made the quotation marks.

Charlotte was shrunk into the bean bags chair, silent for a minute before responding, “You know what? Maybe it’s not that different. Hell yeah, i’m gonna go bake cookies with my crush!” Marvin smiled, reaching over to pat her back, “Fuck yeah, Char! That’s the spirit! Go get that cookie pussy.” She gave him a glare, making him raise his hands in mock defense, “Okay! Sorry.” 

Charlotte pulled out her phone,

6:26PM

charlotte: I’d be honored to bake cookies with you. :)


	3. the office and rom com dates

‘Okay, you got this girl’ Cordelia thought to herself as she paced around her entire house, making sure everything was perfect before Charlotte came over.

She glanced over at the oven clock, 4 minutes till the agreed upon time to come over.

‘Don’t stress, you look amazing, Charlotte will be all over you’ she could imagine Whizzer saying that to calm her down. She made a mental note to text Whizzer how it goes, as he forced her to promise him for all the detail- 

The doorbell. Shit.

Cordelia made her way to the front door and slowly turned the knob.

There stood Charlotte, rocking a simple striped pastel flannel, tucked into her mom jeans, wearing a pair of white sneakers. 

Cordelia nearly melted on the spot, her tiny lesbian heart couldn’t handle how beautiful she looked. 

She turned to side, giving Charlotte space to walk in the home, “Wow, your house is amazing.” she complimented, while looking around the place, “Thanks.” Even such a simple compliment from her managed to make Cordelia blush.

She lead Charlotte into the kitchen, where all the ingredients laid on the marble counter, “So, i was think we could make chocolate chip rasin?” She look at Charlottes face for a reaction, before realizing she could’ve made a mistake, she quickly back tracked. “I mean unless you don’t like those kind, then i’m sure i have other ingredi-“ Charlotte interrupted, “I love chocolate chip raisin.” she replied with a bright smile, Cordelia smiled in return.

Cordelia turned the over to 375° and motioned for Charlotte to come mix ingredients. When they were finished they set the bowl on the counter next to the oven and sat on a stool.

“So uhm do you want to play 20 questions?” Cordelia asked, “Sure, i love that game.” was Charlottes cheerful response. 

“You can go first.” Cordelia offered. Charlotte thought for a moment before deciding on,

“Favorite thing to bake?” 

“Oh, Banana bread, without a doubt.” Cordelia smiled, then thought for a second.

“Whizzer told me you love to read, so, what’s your favorite book?”

Charlotte seemed to think carefully about her answer, “Leah on the offbeat, i just love the characters and the story.”

“i’ve heard it’s good.” 

“It is. Marvin’s said you bake almost everyday, why do you love baking so much?” Charlotte asked, genuinely curious if there was a specific reason.

Cordelia was silent for a minute, “Sometimes i feel like it’s the only thing i have control over, when my mom and dad first split up i used baking as a distraction, now i guess i just do it for that security and comfort of being in control.” She replied honestly, “Sorry, i didn’t mean to give you my boring life story.” she looked down at her feet. Charlotte put her hand on Cordelia’s knee, making her look up, “Don’t apologize, i appreciate you were honest with me.” She smiled at her as the oven beeped.

Cordelia opened the oven while Charlotte grabbed the bowl and gently placed it in the oven, Cordelia set the correct time on the oven, “Do you wanna watch a show while we wait?” Cordelia nervously asked. “Yeah, which one did you have in mind?” Charlotte replied, leaning against the counter, “The Office? is that okay?” Charlotte grinned, “Yes! that show is awesome.” Cordelia smiled, then led Charlotte to follow her.

Cordelia grabbed the remote from the table and sat down next to Charlotte. She opened netflix and put The Office, “Is the beginning okay?” She asked, turning her attention away from the tv to look at Charlotte, “Yeah, definitely.” 

They watched the first episode, about to go on the second when the oven beeped once again, “Ooh! i can’t wait to see how they turned out!” Cordelia said as she got up, Charlotte following close behind.

Cordelia grabbed the tray, wearing her oven mits Whizzer got for her birthday. She placed them on the counter. “They look delicious. Now we wait for them to cool down, do you want to continue 20 questions?” Cordelia asked Charlotte, who was now sitting near the cookies on a stool. “Of course.” She replied as Cordelia came and sat down next to her.

“Okay, what is your favorite movie genre?” 

Charlotte didn’t miss a beat before responding with, “Romance, rom coms are my guilty pleasure.” She said, trying not to giggle, “Oh my God, really? I love romance movies!” Cordelia replied, now giggling with Charlotte. “Would you maybe want to go see one with me sometime?” Charlotte asked, suddenly nervous. “Yes! uhm err... i mean yeah, for sure.” Cordelia blushed, a little embarrassed by her blunt answer. 

Charlotte smiled, “Think the cookies have cooled?” Cordelia nodded, standing up to grab two plates for the baked treats.

She placed in infront of Charlotte and her chair, both her and Charlotte went to grab a couple cookies and put them on their plates.

“Okay, moment of truth.” Cordelia said, holding a cookie, her and Charlotte took a bite at the same time, “Wow! these are really good!” Charlotte tried to say, but she had a mouthful of cookie, so it sounded more like unintelligible garbling Both her and Cordelia started laughing at her attempt of speaking with a stuffed mouth.

As the night went on the two girls ate cookies, laughed, shared stories and asked each other questions. They were currently discussing which Mamma Mia was better, when Charlotte realized how late it was. 

“Shit, i really should get going.” She said, getting up from her seat on the stool, “Oh! Hold on!” Cordelia held up a finger and went searching through the cabinets, she then pulled out a tupperware container and filled it with cookies, she handed them to Charlotte, “Don’t worry about returning it, i have plenty.” Charlotte flashed her a bright grin, “Thanks, i had fun today.” Cordelia nodded, “Yeah, so did i.” 

Charlotte started to make her way to the front door when she turned to Cordelia, “i was serious about catching a movie sometime, if you would still want to?” Cordelia gave her a huge smile and nodded, “Text me.” Charlotte nodded and headed out the front door.

When she heard the door closes she grabbed her phone and flopped on the couch, pulling up Whizzer’s contact, she typed a message 

8:53PM

cordelia: i’m so fucked


	4. dumb gays and movie dates

1:29AM

cordelia: it was perfect i’m telling you  
cordelia: we played 20 questions, things got sad for a minute, then we watched the office :)

whizzer: ooh;)

cordelia: and! get this, she asked me out!!!  
cordelia: she asked if i wanted to see a ~romantic~ movie with her!

whizzer: you two are so oblivious  
whizzer: she’s totally crushin on youuu

cordelia: as much as I would love that  
cordelia: we don’t know she likes me back :(

whizzer: dude this is getting painful  
whizzer: she totally wants to jump ur bones

cordelia: did you just say what I think you did

whizzer: I’m tired ok  
whizzer: my fragile dumb gay heart can’t handle being up late

cordelia: omg whatever  
cordelia: I’ll just be a dumb lesbian to you in person

whizzer: goodnight dee <3

cordelia: night whiz <3 :^


	5. overthinking and ball busting

12:46AM

charlotte: It was so perfect.  
charlotte: And she’s just so amazing.

marvin: sounds like u got it bad 

charlotte: I do. Fuck, she’s just so pretty and literally everything she does is perfect.

marvin: yall too cute  
marvin: so did u grow a pair and ask her out??

charlotte: Yes, I asked her out to a movie. :)

marvin: ooh what kind of movie?

charlotte: Romance.

marvin: bold move char

charlotte: Oh shit, you’re right. Was I too bold?

marvin: nah I’m just busting ur balls

charlotte: I’m too tired for your bullshit.

marvin: love u too <3

charlotte: But seriously, night marvy poo<3

read at 12:52AM


End file.
